Hidemitsu Ishizawa
Hidemitsu Ishizawa (Born May 19, 1993, in Saitama-ken, Japan) is a serialized mangaka and occasional nuisance to Akito Takagi and Moritaka Mashiro. Personality & Character Ishizawa is very egotistical and believes his drawings are the best. He becomes a mangaka for a small company and he flaunts that he and Ashirogi Muto are good friends to impress people. He is also shown to be perverted and with little regards towards other people's feelings and shows very little respect to everyone around him, talking to girls (Aoki) in very crude ways, and insulting others and their abilities (Moritaka), despite his own lack of ability and skills. Skills & Abilities Ishizawa is a mangaka, but with limited artistic abilities. He was self-trained and never refined his abilities through training nor education; his best work tends to be women in compromising positions, such as panties-revealed drawings. He is talented enough to get some minor work published with Chara Kira, but he never had any true success like Muto Ashirogi. Appearance Ishizawa has large eyebrows, a large mouth, and small eyes, with a dark bowl cut. In college, his bowl cut becomes more divided into several strands. After college, he gained at least 10+ pounds due to inactivity with life. History Junior High In Jr. high, Ishizawa would draw ecchi headshots of girls and would brag about his skill. He appears in Jr. school with Takagi and Mashiro, insulting Mashiro's drawing and infuriating Takagi to the point of punching Ishizawa without regard for suspension. College Years Anime Club & Publishing Success Several years has passed now and Ishizawa is now in college. He joined an anime club and had some minor success with publishing his work. One day and unknown to him, Muto Ashirogi along with Kaya went to check out his college campus. While checking the anime club, the duo spotted Ishizawa bragging to some impressionable anime club members of how he has published some of his artwork in mangas (continuing to draw ecchi headshots of girls in four-panel koma) and personally knowing the Muto Ashirogi in his junior high school days. Dreading Ishizawa's presence, the duo never revealed themselves and went about their business, never once contacting him until later. Aoki's Request & Fukuda's Disgust When Aoki Ko needed help drawing panty shots for her manga, Akito had no choice but to come to Ishizawa for help as he's the only one he knew to be skilled in that area. Aoki, Akito, and Kaya met with him at a restaurant, assuming he would be more mature, but he turned out to be more perverted than he was in Jr. high (telling Aoki she would have to pose nude for him to draw panty-shots). This prompts the three to leave, but he tried to persuade them to trust him, which makes the situation worse and causes Fukuda come save the day and to slam his head to the bushes outside. Note: In the anime, this would be his final appearance as the editors shorten the story and excluded his final intervention in the scandal between Azuki and Mashiro; you would have to read the manga to see all that occurred. Post College Slandering Ashirogi Muto & Azuki Several years has passed now. After the incident with Aoki, Hidemitsu's life was unknown until now. After Hidemitsu graduated from college, his life steadily fell into decline. Although he had some minor successes in manga publishing, he never became a true mangaka and has been out of the job for five years now and similar to Takuro Nakai: he has become overweight and spent his days over media to distract himself. However, things would become interesting for him when Reversi had been confirmed for an anime. Ishizawa often spent his days online to keep himself busy. He became an admirer of a rising voice actress, Kitami Ririka, and follows her blog entries. Things got interesting for him when Kitami mentioned details about Mashiro not being single. Apparently Ishizawa remembered enough details about his history with Mashiro to realize that his girlfriend is Azuki Miho. Being mischievous, he started posting details about Mashiro's and Azuki's relationship online. He further fanned the flames by continuously putting up posts and encouraging people to hate Azuki and Ashirogi. His spiteful motivations are not fully clarified, but it's suspected it is due his resentment over the successes of Mashiro, Azuki, and Takagi. His former classmates had all become successful and famous while he has nothing. Ishizawa spreading the rumours could possibly be resentment over the years over Mashiro and Takagi refusing to work with him, ever-since middle school, and beating him up twice; once in middle school, and again in college when Aoki needed help drawing panty-shots. Whatever was the case, his initial attempt was successful. Ishizawa's incitement caused a public uproar between Mashiro's and Azuki's careers. Azuki has become a successful voice actress and garnered a lot of fans. Because of her beauty, her fans are largely male and there were many that weren't happy to find out that Mashiro is secretly involved with Azuki. The couple's careers were threatened, including their own well-being as some threatened to inflict harm or wished their deaths. However, things would turn around through the couple's own efforts. Both Mashiro and Azuki made clear of their relationship on public radio. Despite Ishizawa's misdeeds, their relationship gained public acceptance and the flames eventually were extinguished. Ishizawa wasn't happy about it, but his involvement was minimized. People were more fascinated to know about Azuki's fate after it was announced there would be a public competition for the lead female role for Reversi. During this whole time, nobody knew it was Ishizawa's doing nor was he ever mentioned. Unknown Fate Like many characters, Ishizawa's fate is unknown. After Mashiro and Azuki finally succeeded in their dreams, the plot never gave a proper ending to the fate of each of the characters; it's only presumed Ishizawa's nuisance no longer affects the protagonists and he continues to live life in faded obscurity. Notes & Trivia *He was serialized in a magazine called Chara Kira comics, in which he draws three pages. *In the final chapters of the anime series, Bakuman III, Hidemitsu wasn't shown nor revealed at all; the exposure of Mashiro's and Azuki's relationship was merely hinted that an old classmate knew of their relationship, but Hidemitsu was never once shown. His official last appearance was when Fukuda decided to help Aoki learn to make panty drawings without Hidemitsu's help. *It's not really clear how Ishizawa figured out Miho was the voice actress Ririka mentioned in her blog (as Ririka only said it was a voice actress she looked up to, not a popular one). Articles & References External Links Category:Bakuman Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Mangaka Category:Antagonist